Drunk in love
by DianaPana
Summary: A blue stain stole his drink. there was no way Sasuke let this one go.
1. Chapter 1

The annoying smell of alcohol, weed, sweat and throw up filled his lungs. The irritating loud music and screams washed over him. The quick contrast between no light and white light bothered his eyes just made his bad day become a shitty one. He always hated all these parties, yet at the end of the day you could always find him there drowning all his hate in a few…bottles of booze, it didn't matter what it was as long as it made him a little number with each sip and his vision a bit blurrier with every glass full of seen through liquid.

This time he wasn't alone, his dumb and loud friend tagged along after Sasuke said rather clear he wanted to be alone. Naruto was, is and will always be his best friend…of course Sasuke won't tell him that…ever. Naruto's presence wasn't always welcomed thou, this time he really wished the Uzumaki wouldn't be here.

But as more glasses got empty and the number of bottles grew Sasuke started to feel indifferent.

"Man, you should stop, I know better than to get between you and a glass of wine but…don't you think it's enough?"

Even if Naruto tried to explain and all why Sasuke should stop after his 12th empty bottle the now drunken man just continued to drink and ignore his friend. Seeing nothing was going to stop Sasuke Naruto went into the crowd to have some fun himself.

The Uchiha ordered another drink but as soon as he wanted to pick up the strange looking liquid another slim hand took it and after a moment put the empty glass back. His eyes followed the hand till his dark and hazy eyes met the back of a head, the person that dared to drink his booze left and Sasuke wasn't going to let things end that way.

On shaky legs he started to follow the stranger that moved between the crowd just like water, he lost the mysterious person a few times but her long and midnight hair gave her away and made her easy to spot even in the dark. To him everyone looked the same, making it so much harder to find who he was looking for. It was funny really, it was middle of winter, outside was 20 below yet there were people wearing close to nothing

. Anyway he was getting closer to the exit and the midnight-haired-girl was on his view but no matter how fast Sasuke went the girl's back only became smaller and smaller until she was already out of the door.

He was drunk alright and he realized that only when he wanted to exit the building to follow his drink stealer and instead walk right into the wall near the door.

Finally he was out on the dark streets of Konoha when his eyes fell on long blue haired woman near a tree, she was talking on the phone.

He moved as fast as he could and the moment she hung up Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl was about to scream but once her eyes caught his image she stopped.

"Uchiha-san?"

He was taken aback…how did this girl know his name? Was she a fangirl and all of this was her plan? Oh God, Sasuke hoped not.

" is there something wrong..? You don't look very well…"

Now that he looked at her a bit longer she looked familiar but….who was she? She was a Hyuga that much he knew…her eyes were showing the "royal blood" running through her veins. Funny he remembered once when in a movie he heard someone say 'rich girls steal, pretty girls lie, smart girls play dumb and dumb girls spend their life trying to be all of the above' looks like it's true.

"You…stole my drink"

The girl's eyes widen and with a little amusement in her voice she placed her hand on top of his and said:

"I think you're mistaken…i drank my own glass of rom…that was not what you ordered was it?"

Rom...he ordered that? Well he did not remember but he knows he saw this girl take the glass before him and empting it. She was pretty…so she lied as well, right?

"You…drank my booze"

This time she only sighed and started to walk back inside still holding his hand and dragging him inside until they reached the bar where there was indeed her empty glass and near it another one filled with wine.

"Isn't that yours?"

"Ah…"

Sasuke would have felt ashamed because he made a mistake if only he wouldn't have been this drunk…and after all he is Sasuke Uchiha, he feels no shame.…his drink probably wasn't there when he left and he thought the girl drank it…but as he wanted to drink his glass the girl took and put the glass to her lips and the glass emptied in a second.

She just smiled at him and started to walk outside while pulling him along. Fast movements, long legs, not even once did they bump into someone. She was like live silver. He took a moment to look at her...well he tried to. His vision was blurry, she wasn't much but a blue stain.

"This time…you really stole it"

"I did you a favor...I think you're drunk enough Uchiha-san"

Now, think Sasuke. Do you know this…stain ? Hmm…there were a few Hyugas he knew but couldn't remember any names in particular. She didn't seem to be a fan girl or if she was she was the smartest so far. He actually allowed her to hold his hand…twice in the past 5 minutes.

After they reached the exit there was a cab outside waiting. The Hyuga girl pushed Sasuke inside.

"I called this cab, tell him where you live and he'll take you there, I already paid hopefully enough…"

"But..."

He didn't want to apologize for the 'trouble' nop, not at all. Actually he wanted to scold her. She drank her wine! And he wasn't mistaken this time. To hell with 'I did you a favor' he wanted to be so drunk he forgot his name but this…stain came along and had to meddle with his plans. As one of his friends would say 'Troublesome Hyuga'.

"It's fine, after all I drank your wine"

You sure as fuck did. He looked at her and waited for an answer. His eyes narrowed did he say that out lout or just thought it. He wasn't sure.

The girl gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw. All of a sudden he felt three times drunker. The taxi already started to move and the Hyuga was nowhere to be seen…he didn't even ask her name.

"Fuck…"

Maybe he was too drunk after all…the taxi driver asked for his address and he honestly couldn't remember. So he only said the only address he could remember, his brother's.

When he arrived at Itachi's house he had to suffer major teasing and even some sarcasm. Yep, this was a shitty day.

 **Another one-shot. Tbh i hate reading one-shots, they are cute and all but i like stories with 40 chapters and stuff. i have a few ideas for those (3 actually) and i already wrote like the first 1-2 chapters for all but i don't feel comfortable with sharing those just yet...**

 **anyway please R &R. love you all -Dia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I wanna thank you all for the reviews and for adding my story to fav it really does mean a lot to me! And also some people asked for the squeal so I kind of did it. Sorry if it's NOT so good i never planed on continuing it. still please R &R love you all -Dia **

The next morning was just as awful as his last day. Itachi was being an ass for no reason what-so-ever, he has a major headache and he almost puked just at the smell of toast. To make things worse he had to go to work in less than 1 hour.

But he is after all Sasuke Uchiha a bad day is something normal to him. Today he had to go to this double date with Kiba so he could 'seduce' Ino. He was forced to listen to his 'little sister' flirt with him all day. Sakura just never got the point, Sasuke loved her just like he loved Naruto, they were family, nothing more.

Anyway it was once again the end of the day and where would the young Uchiha be if not in a club?

After his 10th glass of Jack Daniels and 3 other bottles of some nameless booze he was 100% sure he was drunk. Sasuke actually asked someone what time it was only to be met with silence…for 10 minutes. After narrowing his eyes in almost a thin line did he notice the person was actually just a hanger. Playing it cool Sasuke took a random jacket and made his way to the exit.

Finally finding an actual person he found out it was 3 am…that made sense, he couldn't make out his feet on the floor, but he's been drinking for almost 5 hours.

"Are you ok sir?"

'Sir'? he's been called guy, dude, jerk and many others but never sir. It was funny so he laughed. Finally some sense came to him and stopped.

"If you tell someone I laughed you're so dead"

He couldn't see the young male nod but he assumed he did. Finally after trying to find the exit for half an hour he was free. Only then did he notice this jacket in his hand. Did he come here with a jacket? Why did he have it…?

"Uchiha-san ?"

This voice…it was so familiar, so he turned to this…thing? Did he knew this person or was she-? He wasn't able to finish his thought because this she started to laugh. It was so beautiful. Sasuke forced himself to open his eyes wide and focus them on where he though her face was. Wide, narrow, wide, narrow. Nope, he couldn't see her face.

"I…like your jacket. Pink does look good on you I bet"

It took him a moment to understand what she meant. He let go of the piece of clothing like it was on fire. And looking back at the girl it finally clicked in his head.

"The stain"

"Excuse me? What was that Uchiha-san?"

This was it…no! Her, the stain. 2 nights in a row did she see him like this, a mess. He opened his mouth to say something but forgot. Suddenly he felt something cold on his forearm, chills went down his spine.

"I think…you should get home Uchiha-san. It's not healthy to be so drunk…2 nights in a row"

'Well you're here as well Hyuga' He remembered she was a Hyuga. He waited and so did she…Fuck. Did he not say that out loud?

Hinata didn't wait anymore for the sarcastic respond she predicted or for his usual 'hn'. Holding his hand tight she pulled him along to her car. After getting in herself she noticed Sasuke staring at her confused.

" I didn't drink so it's fine for me to drive"

He somehow made out some words she said but didn't quite understand them…well not like he tried very hard. The car started and it's slow and steady movements made him feel at peace. Before long he was asleep.

"I don't really know your address Uchiha-san"

Once again not receiving any answer Hinata looked at her passenger from the corner of her eye. He was asleep. Panic took over her for a moment. What was she supposed to do now…? She couldn't just leave him somewhere on the streets he was wasted but she couldn't take him home either or…could she?

A small sigh escaped her lips and Hinata made a sudden turn to the left. In less than 5 minutes she was in her usual parking spot trying to figure out a way to drag the bigger male till the 3th floor without an elevator. There was no way she stepped inside that death trap ever again.

When she was only 6 her 'manny' Ko and her were stuck in one for ages! Which was actually just half an hour, but that frightened Hinata to her core. It didn't matter if she had to carry luggage until the 21th floor she would rather take the stairs.

Finally getting back to reality she looked once again at the sleeping Uchiha. They weren't friends…maybe acquaintances ? They were in parallel classes in high school but had a few common friends. Sasuke Uchiha was also very well known around the school, he was tall, handsome, dark, mysterious and also rich, every girl's dream right ?

Hinata never really gave him much attention, she knew his name and face…somehow, if they walked by each other she's bow and he's usually 'hn' her. They talked a few times…very short conversations and also he was very sarcastic which made a high school Hinata very embarrassed.

"He…looks older"

It was true. Of course all of them were older now but…he seemed so tired. He had bags under his eyes and even in his sleep his brows were knitted together in a frown. Even so Hinata could see why all the girls were worshiping him. His skin was very pale which made him look royal, his jaw was strong, a straight nose, perfect cheeks and long lashes, his messy hair covered a part of his forehead. His eyes were closed but she knew they were a dark coal color.

Finally realizing she was staring Hinata blushed a bit. With another sigh she got out of the car and walked around to open Sasuke's door as well. Putting one of his arms around her shoulder she tried to pull him out of the car and onto his feet. Which to her surprise actually worked.

His eyes were open but he wasn't really awake. Somehow they got to the 3th floor. Hinata unlocked her apartment and walked in with him. She wanted to place him on the sofa and leave him there until he woke up…but couldn't.

Her sofa wasn't the most comfortable one and Sasuke looked exhausted anyway, so instead she placed him on the right side of the bed, the left one was hers! Took off his shoes and placed them at the door.

Went into the kitchen and brought him 2 glasses one of water and the other of orange juice along with some pain killers. Whenever she had a hungover orange juice helped. Taking her pj she went to get changed into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. When entering the bedroom she placed a small bucket near Sasuke…just in case. She fell asleep so much easier then she expected…especially since there was a 'stranger' in her bed.

xxxx

His head hurt and he felt…sick. Opening one eye he observed everything around him. The 2 glasses, the pills, the bucket and the over comfortable and soft bed. It was still dark so he couldn't see what color the sheets or the walls were but the room smelled of vanilla and lavender.

Without questioning much he drank the water and the pills then the juice. Closing his eyes to enjoy the smell and the bed he felt the headache and his sickness go away.

'Thank God'

Now that he was feeling a little better he tried to remember what happened… he had a date with Sakura, he went to drink, he got wasted and…he met the stain!

He turned around and in front of him was that dark long hair. He also noted that his clothes were still on which was good. Breathing in and out to calm down a bit he inhaled more of the sweet smell. 'Fuck…she smells so good'. Sasuke tried to lean in to smell her hair which in his defense didn't seem so creepy at that time. Eyes closed he took in her scent.

"Uchiha-san…?"

Hearing this small whisper made his eyes to shot open. There were 2 moons looking at him, when did she turn around…?

"H-how are you feeling?"

Finally he could at least see her face, well kind of. She was beautiful from what he could tell. Her eyes were wide and round, small nose, perfect arched brows, full lips and chubby cheeks. Without thinking Sasuke licked his lips, his heart was beating louder than usually. 'What the heck?'

The Hyuga got up and turned to turn on a small lamp. She looked back at him worried, Hianta placed her small hand on his forehead and then his cheek. Looking over the other nightstand she noted the pills were gone.

"Are you still sick?"

Not sick, he wasn't sick. He was feeling strange thou. Maybe he was still a little drunk. He got up as well his eyes never moved from her face. Only when he was facing her did he notice her messy bun and how a few stands of hair were falling here and there or her tank top. It was winter for God's sake!

He gulped and a drop of sweat travelled from his cheek to his neck. Suddenly he felt very…hot. Maybe the blanket was very thick that's why she could sleep like that when it was so cold outside…yes that must be it.

Hinata titled her head a bit her bangs falling to the right uncovering her forehead and leaving her neck exposed. Sasuke liked necks…as strange as that sounded, anyway, her neck was so slender and…her skin looked so smooth.

Hinata started to feel strange as well he's been starring at her for some time, now and then his eyes would flicker crimson. She felt as blood rushed to her cheeks and formed a rather dark blush, Hinata also tried to move to sit more comfortable and her tight brushed his hand…she had to bit her lip to fight an 'eep' from escaping her.

He couldn't help his smirk, her tight brushed his hand and she tried to move agan but Sasuke placed his hand on it to keep it in place.

Her heart was going pit-a-pat almost trying to escape her chest. Not only was his hand on her tight but he was smirking bout it! Because of his…'smile' she could fully see his canine tooth and a part of his first premolar. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watch him lean closer, her mind was pounding 'what's going on?' 'what's he doing?'

He almost didn't even notice he was moving closer, not until their noses touched. He wanted to back away but her slim hands were around his neck and his free hand was cupping her chin.

Both of them had their eyes open looking at the other until their lips touched. Sasuke moved both of his hands, the right was around her waist pulling her closer and the other on her cheek. A moan almost escaped him as Hinata scratched his scalp and tugged on his hair, even so she was the first to let out a moan and Sasuke took that opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth. After a few more moments both of them backed away and looked at the other.

Neither of them was sure what just happened but…they wanted it to happen again. And so it did again and again, over and over. When both of them were finally out of breath they just started at each other, that's when Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata"

Her mouth was slightly open and she watched him, all of a sudden he said her name and it felt so…sexy? Her blush got even darker and she looked away, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"W-what is it S…Sasuke?"

He just shook his head and lean in for another kiss, this time on her neck, after kissing the same spot a couple of times he bit it gently. He was right…her skin was smooth. All this time Hinata just bit her lip and Sasuke kept kissing and biting her neck and shoulder. After he was done with her neck he moved onto her ear but that's when he saw she was biting her lip so he kissed her lips.

"Don't"

That was all that was said before a few moans escaped Hinata's lips. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and her hands flew to his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Sasuke pushed both of them to lay on the bed. He looked down at her and she started back but couldn't help his gaze for long so she covered her face with both of her hands. The Uchiha rolled on his back and felt just as drunk as he did when he met Hinata that night. The only difference was that she was drunk as well and well…he could see her face, she wasn't just some stain.

 **I didn't really know how to end it...anyway. I have a small story (7 chapters or so) in mind and I've already wrote the first 3 chapters i think i will post it soon. i just hope you'll like it. Also i kinda stop the idea (i'm sooooo sorry) but i'll give credit to the original story and author. let me know if i should or should not post it**


End file.
